


In Only Seven Days

by ashleyjonesy02



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Another wattpad export, M/M, Oneshot, Queen - Freeform, bohrapcast, hardzello, in only seven days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyjonesy02/pseuds/ashleyjonesy02
Summary: Basically a one shot I wrote after I heard the Queen song ‘In Only Seven Days’ for the 45th time on repeat pls enjoy





	In Only Seven Days

Monday

Monday, start of my holiday. Freedom for just one week. Feels good to get away...

LAX is definitely not the most ideal place to spend the first hour and a half of one's vacation, but I couldn't complain. I convinced myself that my impulse California trip was a good idea 5 complimentary plane sodas ago.

The airline had lost our luggage which was the reason for the delay. I sat on a bench near the baggage claim and scrolled through Instagram until a text popped on my screen. It was from my buddy Gwilym.

 

Gwil

Hey, where are you? Allen and I came by your flat to see if you wanted to go out and you weren't there.

Gwil

Don't like double texting, but you know me! Just checking to see where you are!

Gwil

Hey mate! This isn't funny anymore I've just called your mum and she doesn't know where you would be either. Let me know when you see this!

 

I forgot that I hadn't told anyone where I was going, which in retrospect was stupid of me. I was about to shoot a text back but the suitcases had finally started to come around the baggage claim and I wanted to get out of this airport.

I grabbed my bag quickly and walked out into the California sunlight. The air smelled of- I won't bullshit you it smelled like cat piss and air pollution, but it's where dreams are made so I won't complain. I ordered an uber and just stood there, taking in my surroundings.

Once I got into the car and was on my way to my hotel, my phone started to buzz. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Gwilym calling. I answered as I walked out of the car, thanking the driver and taking my bags into the lobby.

"Hello?"

"Ben! Where have you been, mate? I've been calling and texting you and everyone you know for the past ever and no one has a clue as to where you've gone off to!"

"Slow down, mum, I'm fine! I've just landed here about two hours ago!"

"Where's here?"

"Los Angeles," I muttered.

"LOS ANGELES! Allen, he's in bloody LOS ANGELES"

"He best be in Los Angeles, England because I don't know how his mother is going to like hearing that," I heard Allen say to Gwil.

"Listen I just needed to get away for a while, I'll be back in a week-"

"A WEEK! Allen he's going to be there for a whole bloody WEEK"

"Gwilym you need to calm down, it's not like I'm going off to live in America forever, I just needed a change of scenery,"

"Well, I suppose you are a grown man and can make your own decisions. Just keep in touch okay? I'll let your mum know that you're alright," he said, obviously not thrilled that I decided to leave London on a whim.

"Thanks, Gwil, talk to you soon,"

"Later mate," I heard him say before I hung up. So much for leaving in peace, I suppose.

I checked into my room, and after spending what felt like hours searching for it in the huge hotel, I opened the door and flopped down on the bed.

 

Tuesday

Tuesday, saw him down on the beach. I stood and watched a while and he looked and smiled at me...

I woke up on Tuesday with a smile plastered on my face. All the jetlag that I was expecting wasn't there, I was excited to enjoy some alone time on the California coast. I hopped in an uber and drove down to the beach.

I found a little cafe down there, I went in to grab some tea and a sandwich. There was a small patio that looked out over the ocean, overall a pretty nice spot. The waves crashed onto the shore with a hypnotic rhythm that pulled me in like the tide.

Once I finished my breakfast it was already eleven and the beach was starting to get crowded. I walked along the edge of the water, collecting seashells and shifting the sand through my toes. That's when I saw him.

He was sitting on a beach towel, his gaze lost in the waves crashing in front of him. He was wearing neon pink trunks and black sunglasses, no shirt which I definitely wasn't opposed to.

I must have been staring in awe at him for an embarrassingly long time because he eventually looked up at me. He tossed me a playful smile and returned to looking out at the ocean. I felt my cheeks turn red and I turned around, smiling like an idiot.

I got back from a day of exploring at around seven and immediately started to text Gwilym.

 

Benny

Hey, Gwil guess what!

Gwil

Ooh, let me guess! It's 2 AM and Gwilym has responsibilities to attend to in London tomorrow?

Benny

No silly! I think I've just met the love of my life.

Gwil

Wow, it's not been a full day since you've been in America and you've already found your soul mate! What's their name?

 

Shit. I haven't even said a single word to this guy. He could be married and have five kids for as much as I know.

 

Benny

Ummmmm idk

Gwil

Well idk sounds like a very lovely person. DM me the wedding details in the morning!

Benny

Gn Gwil

 

Forget all my other LA plans, I'm going to the beach tomorrow.

 

Wednesday

Wednesday I didn't see him...

I woke up early on Wednesday and bolted out of the hotel. I grabbed an uber and got down to the beach as fast as possible. I don't know why I was thinking he'd be here first thing on a Wednesday morning, but here I was.

I walked along the shore all day, waiting to see him again. Spoiler alert, he never showed. Not that I was expecting him to or anything. That would be dumb.

I ended up back at that cafe that looked over the water and ordered a hot chocolate. It was only four in the afternoon, I could still do something else with the day, but I felt defeated.

I slowly found my way back to the hotel. Maybe he just had work today and he'd be back. Yes, that has to be it.

I hoped that he'd be back tomorrow...

 

Thursday

And then on Thursday, my luck had changed. He stood there all alone, I went and asked his name...

I found myself back on that same beach for the third day in a row. I wouldn't say that I was desperate to see this mystery man again, but the sheer idea of him has consumed my past waking hours so who's to say.

I had almost given up hope of seeing him again until I looked towards the pier. He was stood there, leaning against one of the wooden posts, just taking in the sights around him. He looked up at me and smiled, much like he did on Tuesday, and I walked over to him.

"Hey, I'm Ben," I said, trying to appear as casual and effortless as possible. I must have been failing miserably because he chuckled a bit.

"I'm Joe," he smiled. "Cool accent, you come around here often?"

"Just here for the week," I replied. "I have to admit, I saw you the other day and I just couldn't get you off my mind."

What a stupid thing to say, Ben. Like, imagine some absolute stranger came up to you and said that they've been thinking of you how pathetic can you be? I was about to walk away when he grabbed my hand.

"I've actually been thinking about you too," he muttered, his cheeks tinted pink.

We stood there for what felt like hours, smiling like two idiots.

"Did you want to grab dinner or something?" I suggested.

"I'd like that very much," he replied and took me to where his car was parked. This was the start of something new and exciting that I was looking for when I went on this trip. This was the change from the ordinary I needed.

I never thought that this could happen to me, in only seven days. It would take a hundred or more for memories to fade...

 

Friday

I wish Friday would last forever. I held him close to me, I couldn't bear to leave him there...

Another change came on Friday morning. For starters, I hadn't woken up in my hotel room. I was laying on the couch next to someone who was sound asleep on my shoulder. Joe.

From what I recall from the night before, which wasn't much mind you, Joe and I went to this small Italian restaurant. I remembered him telling me about his aspirations to be a film writer and director, the way his eyes lit up when he talked about it is something I'll never forget.

He picked up the bill which I thought was sweet and he drove me back to his place. The living room was decked out with DVDs and other movie knick-knacks. Posters lined the walls.

Joe walked to the shelf that was jam-packed with films and looked through them. He finally decided upon Lady and the Tramp and put it in the player.

"You know literally no one has DVDs anymore?" I questioned as he sat down next to me on the sofa.

"I've always just liked DVDs. I think it's something about having the physical object, I don't know," he said, eyes fixated on the film. I could watch Joe take about films for hours, he just got so excited about every small detail.

We must have fallen asleep watching the cartoon because we were still on the couch in the morning. He looked so peaceful in the morning sunlight streaming in from the window. I sat there, in that moment, watching him sleep until he gradually began to wake.

"Morning sleeping beauty," I mumbled. I found my hand caressing his cheek and he leaned forward to kiss me. Morning breath didn't really suit either of us but we didn't care. I brought him up on to my lap, my lips still connected to his.

"When do you have to leave?" He asked in between kisses.

"I'm going back home on Sunday," I replied. He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes.

"Then I guess we'll have to make the most of it," he winked.

We spent the rest of the day in each other's arms, talking about our lives and watching movies until the sun began to go down.

"Please Ben, don't go," he said as I traced small circles on his arm.

"Not yet, not yet,"

 

Saturday

Saturday, just twenty-four hours. Oh no, I'm going back home on Sunday...

That last day in LA was one of the best of my life. Hyperbolic? Sure. Completely and utterly accurate? Absolutely.

He took me on a tour of all of his favorite spots in the city. How he fit it all in only twenty-four hours is beyond me but he did it. I got to see the stars on the walk of fame, the Getty and LACMA, and I, of course, got to see Joe get excited over the smallest facts.

"Did you know that Van Gogh only sold one painting during his lifetime?" he mentioned while we walked the halls of the Getty Museum.

Seeing the wonder behind his eyes as he gazed at the different paintings lining the walls was the highlight of my day. Well, I guess literally anything Joe did all day was the highlight of my day.

We ended the day back at my hotel. I decided to check out early and stay with Joe for my last night in LA so we had to stop by to grab my things.

"How is this room so messy? You only really stayed in here for like 3 days!" Joe exclaimed, gesturing the pile of clothes and the accumulation of candy wrappers scattered about the floor.

"Well thank god I found you, this room would've been an absolute disaster if you hadn't invited me home sooner," I giggled. I packed my bag at lightning speed and we hopped back in Joe's car.

Once we got back home, funny I just called Joe's place home, I got a call from my dear Gwilym.

"Hey, Gwil!"

"Well someone sounds chipper this morning!"

"It's 11:30 here, Gwil, but yes I'm having a wonderful time,"

"LA is treating you well, hm?"

"You could say so," I replied, sneaking a glance at Joe who was busy making popcorn in the kitchen.

"Well, we all miss you back at home mate. Give me a call before you leave,"

"Alright, I will,"

"Bye mate, get back to your new exciting LA lifestyle!"

"Oh, I will," I smiled as Joe made his way into the living room and snuggled next to me on the sofa, popcorn bowl in hand. I hung up the phone and wrapped an arm around him.

"Who was that, babe?" he asked, looking up at me. I played with his hair as he munched on the popcorn.

"Just my mate Gwilym," I replied. "He's been worried sick about me since I kinda left without telling anyone."

"So you just went to a whole different country for a week on an impulse? That's hot honestly,"

"Well thank you I suppose," I smiled and pecked his lips.

"Do you really have to leave tomorrow? I mean you could just stay with me forever you know," he whined, tossing some puppy dog eyes my way.

"As much as I'd love to stay here with you until the end of days living off of postmates, but you know I have to go home," I gave him a comforting smile.

"I guess..."

"Come on, love, let's watch something! You pick!" I suggested. Joe got visibly excited and jumped up to find something to watch. I sighed, I have to go home tomorrow.

 

Sunday

Joe drove me to the airport the next morning, not that he was happy about it. I wasn't either, honestly. I had no idea that I would meet someone like Joe while on this trip, I mean how could I. I held his hand the whole drive to LAX, humming along to the radio and tracing little circles on his thumb.

I didn't let him walk all the way up to the gate with me, that would be too hard on both of us. So I made him go to the drop off lane and he helped me get my bags out of his trunk.

"Joe, look at me please?" His eyes were focused on the ground until I lifted his chin up with my hand. A tear rolled slowly down his face and I grabbed his hand.

"I don't want to say goodbye, Ben," he mumbled.

"Then I guess this isn't goodbye. We'll be together again," I said, wiping the tear off his cheek.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Give me a call anytime, Joe, please," Now I was gonna start crying. I wrapped my arms around him and placed a kiss on his forehead. I grabbed my bags and started my way into the bustling airport.

"Ben, wait!" Joe called after me. I turned around quickly. "Are we like a boyfriend boyfriend thing? Cuz I think I really like you and I wanted to make sure that we're on the same page becau-"

I cut him off with a passionate kiss. I dipped him and everything!

"I think so, yeah," I said casually.

"Good," he replied with a surprised smile.

"I will, Joe," I smiled. "See you later alligator."

"In a while crocodile," which sounds very silly coming from a grown man trying not to cry. It was very cute. He was very cute.

I shot him a smile and walked into the airport, leaving him behind the sliding glass doors. I grew sad as I found the way to my gate. I didn't want to leave Joe. I hadn't realized how much I needed someone like him in my life.

I suddenly remembered that Gwilym asked me to call him. I grabbed my phone and clicked on his contact.

"Hey Ben!" he greeted, picking up immediately.

"Hey Gwil, just calling to let you know that I'm about to board," I said, I disappointed tinge to my tone.

"Can't wait to see you mate, I'll pick you up when you land,"

"Thanks, mate,"

"Cheers!" he said as he hung up.

The plane home was insanely dull without a certain someone to entertain me. Gwilym drove me home, chatting on and on about everything I missed since I was away. Once finally inside my flat, I parked my bags at the door and fell on the couch.

Laying there I reflected on my time spent with Joe. He's my boyfriend. In only seven days I explored a foreign country and found a boy there that loved me for my everything. Now he was miles away from me, what am I supposed to do?

I'm so sad, alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and commenting, check out my dealor fic called Good Company if ya want!


End file.
